Amnesia
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic yells at Amy that he does not love her. She runs away and gets hit by a car. She now suffers an amnesia and doesn't remember anything, or Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

**SonAmy: Amnesia Ch.1**

Sonic the blue hedgehog was running from Amy Rose the pink hedgehog. Sonic was getting annoyed at this, he screeched to a halt. Amy noticed that he stopped.

"Amy, would you please stop chasing me? It's so annoying!" Sonic shouted in anger. Amy was speechless, she was now getting scared at his anger.

"S-Sonic…." Amy stammers.

"I don't love you. I love Sally, and only Sally. Why don't you just stay OUT OF MY LIFE?" Sonic realized he has yelled at Amy and made her cry. Amy was now in tears.

"H-H-How c-c-could y-y-you s-say t-t-that?" Amy wailed in sadness. She ran passed by Sonic, she wasn't paying attention to where she's going. A car honking; it was heading straight to Amy.

"AMY! LOOK OUT!" Sonic tries to reach her, but too late. She was hit by the car. But she's not dead.

Moments later; Sonic was pacing back and forth at the waiting room in the hospital. His friends also heard this too. Sonic had explained the whole incident, and they were very mad at what he did to Amy was very hurtful. Sally didn't care, she wanted Amy dead. But Amy is not dead, she only got hit in the head. Just then, the female doctor came into the waiting room for the news about Amy.

"We have good news; and some bad news" the doctor said. Sonic was speechless.

"The good news is she has survived the accident. Lucky girl" the doctor said. Sonic was also worried about the bad news.

"The bad news?" Sonic asked.

"The bad news is….."

* * *

><p><strong>What is the bad news about Amy? Find out on the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SonAmy: Amnesia Ch.2**

"The bad news is that she….has amnesia" the doctor said sadly. Sonic and his friends, except Sally; were completely shocked. Amy's got amnesia. Sonic is very worried, what if she doesn't remember her friends, or Sonic? Sonic's ears droop down, it was his entire fault for yelling at Amy. He felt so ashamed to himself for what he did.

"Only one person can go see her, she's a little nervous" the doctor said.

"I'll go in" Sonic said; but Sally grabbed his arm.

"Forget about her, she might not remember you anymore" Sally said with a flirty tone. Sonic's friends gasped at what she just said. Blaze and Rouge stands up and walks to Sally.

"You are so cruel. How could you say that to our friend" Blaze hissed angrily.

"Amy is our girl, and you don't care about her? You are so selfish. I don't know why Sonic hangs out with you" Rouge gritted her teeth, as she yanked Sally to let go of Sonic. Sonic was speechless, for what his selfish girlfriend just said.

"Rouge is right. How could you be so careless to my friend Amy. She hasn't done anything to you" Sonic glared at her.

"Oh, puh-lease. You told me that you hate her, she always chases you like a fangirl. You said you love me, not that pinky brat" Sally said rudely.

Sonic was completely shocked; he thought of Sally as a kind girl. But now realized that she was careless, selfish, and rude. Sonic doesn't want a girl who is mean to his friends. He wants a nice girl that cares about everything, like Amy.

"I was wrong. I don't love you anymore" Sonic said angrily.

"Wh-what?" Sally shocked.

"We're through, Sally. I have never seen you so heartless, selfish, careless, and rude to my friends, and also to Amy. I'm breaking up with you. It's over" Sonic said as he walks in the halls to the room where Amy is at.

Sonic sees that Amy was in the bed, with her eyes half open. She has a wrapped bandage on her head. Sonic closed the door behind him and walks up to Amy. Amy noticed a blue hedgehog walking up to her; she thinks that he's a stranger. Amy was whimpering in fear.

"Wh-Who a-a-are y-y-you?" Amy was stammering, scared.

"Amy, it's me. Sonic. Don't you remember me?" Sonic was very worried and scared, he does not know if she can't remember him. Amy shook her head 'no'

"Oh, no. This is all my fault" Sonic was in tears. Amy was confused.

"What's your fault,….um…..Sonic is it?" Amy asked nervously.

"Amy, do you remember the accident?" Sonic said. Amy shook her head again 'no'

"Ames, please remember me?" Sonic said.

All of a sudden; Amy was having memory flashbacks about the blue hedgehog.


	3. Chapter 3

**SonAmy: Amnesia Ch.3**

Amy was having memory flashbacks about the blue hedgehog.

_(Memory Flashback)_

"_Sonic! Help!" Amy was in the cage; captured by Dr. Eggman._

"_Amy!" Sonic spin dashed the cage bars and breaks it. He carries Amy out of here. _

"_Argh! I will get you next time, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman screamed._

"_Ames, you all right?" Sonic asked._

"_Oh, Sonic! You saved me!" Amy squeals in joy. She hugs him tightly._

"_A-A-Amy, I-I can't breathe!" Sonic was out of breath. Amy then releases him._

"_Oh, sorry" Amy apologized._

"_That's okay" Sonic smiles, but then gasps for air._

_(End of Memory Flashback)_

"Amy, you there? Hello?" Sonic waving his hand in front of Amy. Amy snaps out of her reality.

"Huh?"

"Amy, you ok?"

"I felt like I had a memory flashback. But I can't describe it" Amy said.

"Was I in there?" Sonic asked.

"Um, I think so. I don't know" Amy shrugs. Sonic sighs in defeat.

"It's all right. Your memory will come back sooner or later" Sonic said. Just then, the same female doctor, came into the room.

"Mr. Sonic, since that Amy Rose has amnesia. She's going to need someone to take care of her" the doctor said. Sonic felt like he should do it.

"I'll do it" Sonic said.

"Very well, then. Amy is free to leave the hospital" the doctor said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to take care of her" Sonic said. He hopes that he'll get Amy's memory back.

Amy walks out of the hospital, with Sonic by her side. Sonic's friends were outside too. Including Sally, she was becoming jealous. She sees him holding hands with Amy.

"SONIC!" Sally screams angrily. Amy was a little jumpy when she heard someone shouting his name. She sees a female brown chipmunk wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She was walking up to them.

"What are you doing with that pink brat?" Sally yelled rudely. Amy was trembling, scared. Sonic pulls Amy close to him.

"S-S-Sonic…." Amy stutters in fear. She buries her face in his chest. Sonic strokes her quills to calm her down.

"Sally, don't scare her like that. She can't remember anything" Sonic hissed angrily at Sally.

"I don't care! Dump her back in the hospital!" Sally screams angrily.

"Grrr! Sally!" Sonic growls in anger.

"You are leaving this bratty girl; you're taking me on a date right now!" Sally said rudely. Sonic shook his head 'no' he then walks by her with Amy close to him. Sonic's friends go up to Sally, in case she goes after Sonic.

"S-S-Sonic?...W-W-Who was t-t-that g-g-girl?" Amy was very scared. What she noticed about that chipmunk did not look very friendly.

"That was Sally, my girlfriend. But now my Ex-girlfriend" Sonic said.

"You broke up with her?"

"I broke up with her about 2 hours ago. I don't love her anymore. She was rude, selfish, and careless" Sonic said.

"But why was she calling me a brat?" Amy asked.

"She really hates you, because she knows that you have a crush on me. But I will keep her away from you. She was very rude to you, she shouldn't have done that to you" Sonic said.

"I…I have a crush on you?" Amy asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, we're going to my house"


	4. Chapter 4

**SonAmy: Amnesia Ch.4**

Sonic and Amy arrived at Sonic's house; as they went in, Amy was looking around. She then sees a picture frame of her and Sonic. Sonic noticed that Amy is looking at the picture frame.

"Is that me and you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"It's nice" Amy said as she puts the picture frame back down. Just then, she sees something dangling on Sonic's glove. It was a seashell bracelet.

Amy then has another memory flashback.

_(Memory Flashback)_

"_Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you from the water" Amy said sweetly as she shows him the bracelet._

"_Oh" Sonic looks at it. It was pretty and shiny._

"_You made that for me?" Sonic asked._

"_If you wear it, it will bring you good luck" Amy said._

"_Really?" _

"_Mmhmm" Amy blushed cutely._

_(End of Memory Flashback)_

"Amy, you there?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?...Oh, I was having another memory flashback again" Amy explained.

"What did you see?" Sonic asked.

"Um…..that bracelet that you're wearing on your wrist" Amy points at his wrist. Sonic noticed that he is wearing the bracelet that Amy gave to him a long time ago.

"This?" Sonic shows her the bracelet.

"Was I the one that gave you the bracelet?" Amy asked.

"Yup. It's pretty. And you made it for me" Sonic said.

"I did?"

"Mmhmm. I couldn't help but notice how much you care about me. No one's ever gave me something special to me" Sonic said.

"Really? I cared so much about you, Sonic? But I can't remember; ohhh, I wish I can remember" Amy's ears droop down in sadness. Sonic noticed this, and hugs her to comfort her.

"Shh…it's okay, Ames. You'll get your memory back. Don't feel so down" Sonic said softly.

All of a sudden; they hear a doorbell ring.

"Excuse me, Amy. I'll go see who it is" Sonic said. Amy nods. Sonic walks up to the door and opens it. It was Sally. Sonic was not in the mood to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked coldly. Not wanting to see her again.

"Please Sonic, I need you back" Sally begs in a fake way. Sonic shook his head 'no'

"No, I'm not going back with you. You were a jerk to my friends and to Amy. You were never nice to them" Sonic hissed angrily. Sonic was about to close the door, but Sally quickly pushed through.

"Sally, get out of my house" Sonic glared.

"No! I'm taking you away from that pinky fangirl!" Sally screamed in anger.

Amy was suddenly speechless; she couldn't describe herself being a fangirl to Sonic. She snapped out of her daydream and comes back to reality.

"Don't ever call her a 'pinky fangirl'" Sonic growls.

"I don't care, you're coming with me! I don't ever want to see you with that pink brat!" Sally drags Sonic, she was about to walk out the door, but something hit her on the head.

"OW! What the?" Sally turns around and noticed that it was Amy that hit her. She had her piko piko hammer in her hand. Amy was confused at how she did that, but she didn't care. She wanted Sally to leave Sonic alone.

"Leave him alone!" Amy snarled in anger.

"Or what?" Sally chuckles evilly.

"What's funny?" Amy hissed.

"You don't get it do you?" Sally said.

"What?" Amy confused.

"Sonic told me that he loves me, not you" Sally smirks.

"Wh-what?" Amy stammers.

"You chase him for years, and he gets sick of it. He thinks of you as a fangirl. And do you know what else?" Sally smirks.

"N-no…."

"He broke your heart" Sally answered.

Amy gasps in shock; she then has another memory flashback.

_(Memory Flashback)_

_Sonic the blue hedgehog was running from Amy Rose the pink hedgehog. Sonic was getting annoyed at this, he screeched to a halt. Amy noticed that he stopped._

"_Amy, would you please stop chasing me? It's so annoying!" Sonic shouted in anger. Amy was speechless, she was now getting scared at his anger._

"_S-Sonic…." Amy stammers._

"_I don't love you. I love Sally, and only Sally. Why don't you just stay OUT OF MY LIFE?" Sonic realized he has yelled at Amy and made her cry. Amy was now in tears. _

"_H-H-How c-c-could y-y-you s-say t-t-that?" Amy wailed in sadness. She ran passed by Sonic, she wasn't paying attention to where she's going. A car honking; it was heading straight to Amy._

"_AMY! LOOK OUT!" Sonic tries to reach her, but too late. She was hit by the car. She blacks out._

_(End of Memory Flashback)_

Amy finally remembers now; she got her memory back. She closed her eyes tightly, and drops her hammer on the floor. She falls down to her knees, she had tears in her eyes. Sonic noticed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**SonAmy: Amnesisa Ch.5**

Sonic pushed Sally aside and goes to Amy and kneels down; he hooked his finger underneath her chin. He wipes her tears off.

"Amy…."

"Y-Y-You l-l-lied to me!" Amy shouted. Sonic backs away.

"Wh-What?" Sonic speechless.

"I remember now. The other day that I was chasing you. You shouted at me and said that you love SALLY!" Amy screamed in anger.

"No….I….."

"And you broke my heart! And I was hit by the car! YOU LIED TO ME!" Amy screamed angrily. Her tears were producing more. She runs out the door, leaving him there.

Sally gets back up; she heard everything. She smiles evilly, that Amy was gone. She goes up to Sonic and kisses him hard. Sonic did not like this kiss; he pushed her away roughly.

"GET OFF!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"But Sonic, I'm your girlfriend"

"I told you, we broke up!" Sonic hissed.

"Why do you care about that pink girl? You don't like her!" Sally screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic shouted loudly. Sally was speechless, scared at his angry look.

"I care about Amy! She cares about me, and loves me very much! You Sally! You are a jerk, selfish, bossy, and cruel! You never care about me, my friends, or Amy!" Sonic glared at her.

"I care about you!" Sally said.

"No, you don't! You only care about yourself! You made me shop with you to buy you clothes, jewelry, and all that expensive stuff! You never let me buy things that I want! You never do something nice to me! You were never my girlfriend!" Sonic snarled angrily.

"But-But—I didn't—" Sally stammers in fear.

"No! I don't want to heart it! Right now, I'm going to find Amy. And I never want to see you again, Sally Acorn!" Sonic sped off out the door to go find Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

**SonAmy: Amnesia Ch.6**

Amy was running far away from Sonic; she stops running to catch her breath. She was at the shoreline of the beach. She sobs sadly to herself.

"That blue dumb jerk! He lied to me! LIED!" Amy screamed in anger. Just then, she heard someone calling out her name.

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice shouting out for her name. It was Sonic. He noticed a pink figure standing near the shoreline of the beach. He runs up to her.

"Amy. There you are!" Sonic runs up to her and hugs her, Amy didn't care, and she didn't hug back. She stayed quiet with her eyes closed.

"Amy. Please, I didn't mean to do that to you. It was my fault. I just never realized that Sally was such a selfish, rude princess. I don't love her anymore. Please don't be mad at me" Sonic begged for forgiveness.

"Why? You said you don't like me, I'm just a fangirl" Amy mutters. She continues to sob.

"No Amy. You're not a fangirl. You're a sweet, caring, kind girl that I ever met. I need you" Sonic said as he buries his head on her shoulder. Amy sighs sadly.

"Why? So that I can chase you every single time? I thought you don't like me chasing you" Amy said angrily.

"I lied. I do like you chasing me. It's a great exercise for me and you. Amy, I like how you run and chase me. You run just like me" Sonic said. Amy turns around to see his eyes.

"Really?" Amy asked. With a few tears sliding down her cheek.

"Yeah, I always wanted someone to run with me. As for Sally, she never likes running with me. She always tells me to slow down. I didn't want that. And it was you who likes running with me. It makes me feel happy when you're by my side" Sonic said as he cupped Amy's face.

"Amy, when I'm near you, my heart beats like crazy. I don't know why but I feel like I'm in love with you. I don't know what's wrong with me" Sonic said with a blush. Amy was speechless to what he just said out of his mouth.

"You really do love me, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I don't know why but I feel like holding you, loving you, and being with you. Whenever you gave me those hugs, it felt warm and comfy. I don't know what's wrong with me" Sonic said.

"That's normal, Sonic. That's the feeling of love" Amy said sweetly.

"Really? That's what the feeling is?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, silly. That's normal" Amy giggles cutely. Sonic loved hearing her giggle.

"Oh, Amy" Sonic leans in and kissed her passionately. Amy was surprised at this. She kisses back. Just then, they heard someone shouting out for Sonic's name.

"SSOOONNNICCCC!" a female brown chipmunk standing there just a few feet away. With her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing? You kissing that pink BRAT!" Sally screams in anger. Sonic was about to go to her, but Amy stopped him.

"I'll handle this" Amy said.

Amy summons her hammer in her hand and glares right at Sally.

"You are so gonna get it!" Amy hissed angrily. She walks up to Sally.

"Stay away from me, you brat!" Sally backs away nervously.

"Hmph!" Amy ignores her and continues to get closer to Sally. Amy whacks Sally with her hammer.

"OW! I'm getting out of here!" Sally screams and she runs away. She was out of sight.

"Wow, Amy! You did great!" Sonic said as he winks at her. Amy giggles cutely and blushed.

"I love you Amy. My Rose" Sonic said as he gave her a hug and nuzzled on her forehead.

"I love you too Sonic. My Sonikku" Amy said sweetly as she nuzzled on his chest. She was just so happy to have her memory back. And also happy that Sonic said that he loves her.

The End.


End file.
